The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly, to a switch having a movable member, which is depressed for the start or stop of the flow of electricity.
Referring to FIGS. 1, and 2, a conventional switch includes a depressible member 15, a fixing hook 13, a propping plate 12, and a base 11. The base 11 has a bottom part 111, an annular wall 112, a holding room 113 defined by the annular wall 112, and a positioning trench 114 formed on an inner side of the wall 112 to communicate with the holding room 113. The holding room 113 has an upper opening. At least two conductive rods 14 are firmly passed through the bottom part 111, each having an upper portion received in the holding room 113 and a lower portion sticking out from the bottom part 111 for connection to a socket.
The propping plate 12 includes a frame 121, and a propping protrusion 122 having a sloping surface. The frame 121 is firmly fitted into the positioning trench 114 with the propping protrusion 122 facing the holding room 113. The fixing hook 13 has an elongated portion (not numbered) connected to the plate 12, and an engaging part 131 positioned on the sloping propping protrusion 122 to the plate 12; thus, the engaging part 131 sticks out into the holding room 113.
The depressible member 15 includes a main body 151, a spring 152 connected to a lower part of the main body 151, conductive elements 153 connected to the main body 151, and a button 154 connected to the top of the main body 151. An engaging board 16 is secured to one side of the main body 151. The main body 151 is up and down movably passed into the holding room 113 with the engaging board 16 facing the fixing hook 13, and with the spring 152 being located on the upper side of the bottom part 111 to bias the same upwards. The engaging board 16 has an engaging surface 161, which is formed with a lower stopped block 162, an upper guiding block 163 above the lower block 162, and a guiding trench 164 surrounding both the lower and upper blocks 162, 163. The guiding trench 164 includes a power-off area 166, which is below the lower stopped block 162, and a power-on sport 165, which is right above the upper part of the stopped block 162.
The spring 152 normally biases the main body 151 up to a power-off position where the conductive elements 153 are kept away from the upper portions of the conductive rods 14, and the engaging part 131 of the fixing hook 13 is received in the power-off area 166 of the guiding trench 164. When the user depresses the depressible member 15 from the button 154 so as to cause the conductive elements 153 to come into contact with the upper portions of the conductive rods 14, the engaging board 16 is moved relative to the fixing hook 13 so as to cause the engaging part 131 to move between the lower stopped block 162 and the upper guiding block 163 due to the guiding trench 164. Thus, the engaging part 131 of the hook 13 will be located on the power-on spot 165, and will engage the lower stopped block 162 to stop the main body 151 of the depressible member 15 from moving upwards when the user stops depressing the button 154. Therefore, the conductive elements 153 of the depressible member 15 are kept in contact with the conductive rods 14 for allowing the flow of electricity.
Similarly, to cut off the electricity, the button 154 is depressed for the engaging board 16 to move relative to the fixing hook 16 so as to cause the engaging part 131 to move out of the power-on spot 165 of the guiding trench 164. Thus, the engaging part 131 will be received in the power-off area 166 when the user stops depressing the button 154, allowing the spring 152 to bias the depressible member 15 upwards to the power-off position.
However, the switch is found to have a drawback that in order for the engaging part 131 of the fixing hook 13 to abut the trench 164 of the engaging board 16, the switch needs an additional component, i.e. the propping plate 12 for connection to the fixing hook. Consequently, the assembly would cost more labor and time.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a switch having a member depressible for starting the flow of electricity, which has less complicated structure and can be assembled with less labor.
The switch of the present invention includes a base, several conductive rods, a fixed hook, and a depressible member.
The base has a first bottom part, and an annular wall defining a holding room having an upper opening. The bottom part has insertion holes formed therein.
The conductive rods are each passed through one of the insertion holes with a first contact being positioned in the holding room and with a lower part sticking out for connection to a socket.
The fixing hook is positioned in the holding room, and has a lower secured portion positioned adjacent to the first bottom part. The fixing hook further has an upper engaging portion and an interposed portion connected to both the engaging portion and the secured portion; the interposed portion is arranged close to the annular wall, and leans forward, so as to position the engaging portion in the holding room.
The depressible member is up-and-down movably received in the holding room, and has second contacts each facing a respective one of the first contacts. The depressible member is biased up to a power-off position by a spring positioned between the secured portion and a lower part thereof. In the power-off position, the second contacts are kept away from the first contacts. The depressible member has an engaging surface facing the engaging portion of the hook for disengagably engaging the engaging portion so. Thus, the depressible member can be fixed in a power-on position when it is depressed from the power-off position, causing the second contacts to get into contact with the first contacts.
In addition, the base has a protruding portion projecting down from the first bottom part. The protruding portion has a slot on a bottom, and upper and lower securing blocks projecting out into the slot. The hook secured portion is positioned in the slot, and held in position by the upper and the lower securing blocks so as to be able to bend when the depressible member is depressed and cause the spring to press the secured portion. Therefore, the leaning interposed portion of the hook can lean further forward, and the engaging portion can move further into the holding room to abut the engaging surface.
Thus, the fixing hook doesn""t need an additional propping element like that of the conventional switch.